My Wife Is Worth The Danger
by Gaellicious89
Summary: A two parts one-shot about how Matt will react when he realizes his wife is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello everyone, I'm back with a little one-shot. The idea came to me, wanting to see a scene where Matt is worried about Gabby who's in a dangerous situation and wanting to see him yells « But this is my wife! ». So here it is, at least the first part, I hope you'll love it.

Have a good read,

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

It's a banal day in the Firehouse 51, between two calls for burning buildings or road accidents due to the ice or snow, everyone goes about his occupations. The members of the Squad are sitting at their usual table, discussing frivolous subjects including girls, while the truck members rage in a ping-pong tournament, to Connie's greatest despair. Gabby and I are, as usual, in my office. She is lying on my bed while I finish the paperwork of our last interventions. It has been several weeks since we are married, and although it has not changed our habits or everyday life, I feel even closer to her than in the last few years during which we shared everything, moments of joys like moments of doubt, great pains as great happiness. This story, which is now ours, has come to fruition in the most beautiful way, and I am finally happy to have waited for the right moment. Because yes, it was the perfect moment. A real moment, full of spontaneity and love, and I could not have dreamed a better way to unite myself to the woman I have loved for years, and with whom I want to live all my life with. I turn discreetly in my chair to observe her. She is there, lying down, and so immersed in her detective novel that she does not realize that I look at her. I scanned her whole body: her dark complexion even in the middle of winter, her dark brown eyes concentrated, her small round cheeks that always make me crack, her beautiful lips I never tired of kissing, her neck, her cleavage hidden by her uniform, but which allows a glimpse to the hollow of her breasts, her toned arms by her training to become a firefighter a few years ago, her hands holding her book firmly... And suddenly, something is interacting with me. Something is missing from this small and fine left hand. Of course she is my wife, I know it, our relatives know this, but I want everyone to know that Gabriela Dawson is married and she is my wife. An idea then comes to my mind, I turn to my desk, a small smile.

Gabby remains immersed in her book, without a word, a good hour before the sirens sounded and a call reason in our ears: « _Ambulance 61 - Wounded by gunfire in Millennium Park_ » Gabby jumps up, puts on her jacket, adjusts her collar and leans over to kiss me quickly.

« Take care of yourself! » I tell her as she ran out of my office to join Brett on the Apparatus Floor.

* * *

An hour later, I leave my quarters and I join the guys in the common room for lunch. We all sit together and have lunch in a convivial atmosphere, at the sounds of small disputes between Otis and Cruz or stories of Hermann that tells us the four hundred shots of his children, when a special edition interrupts the game that was played in the television. We all turn around simultaneously and we are shocked by what we see: _«_ _Explosion and shooting going on at Millenium Park_ _»_. In shock, I get up and approach the television staggering and muttering « Oh my god, this is not possible ... No, no, no … ». I collapse on the sofa, staring at the screen. Everyone gathers around the television, livid, gradually realizing what is happening. Severide puts his hand on my shoulder, Mouch takes his phone and tries to make a few calls to find out more, Hermann tries to be optimistic ... Chief Boden then enters the room, face closed, radio in one hand, telephone in the other. The vexed faces, we all look at him, waiting for any instructions.

« Chief, why we haven't been called? » Severide asks the question that we all ask ourselves.

« They preferred to deploy other rescue teams for now … »

« Why? » Otis asks.

« Because … » Boden seeks his words.

« Because what, Chief? » Cruz added. Boden scans the room of the eyes before falling on me. He knows that I understood, while others have not yet made the connection. He knows why I am in that state, when no one suspects it. He is the chief, he pays attention to all calls, even those for which he is not directly concerned. Like me, not as a lieutenant, not as a firefighter, but as a husband who is interested and worried about his PIC wife, who is always afraid that something will happen to her during a call. On the other hand, the guys, once they hear that they are not concerned with the call, don't change their habits or what they are doing. As for me, I think about it, I think about it until the ambulance crosses the garage again and I see this tiny woman in the flesh. I think about it all the time, I worry all the time for it even though I should show more professionalism at work, but I cannot help it, it's love after all.

I get up, overwhelmed by fear and emotion, and turn to everyone: « Because 61 was called onstage there about an hour ago for a single gunshot wound as there are all days in this city ... Because … ». I swallowed my tears, turned my attention to Boden, before I raise the tone of my voice: « Because they think we're too involved, right? Because they don't know the extent of the damage, and if ambulance 61 is directly concerned, right? They don't want us there, right? Say it! You can tell me! »

« Matt … » Boden approaches me as I call the favorite number of my phone in a loop, in vain.

« But what are they talking about? » Otis whispers, surpassed by events, as always.

« Dawson and Brett have been here for over an hour … » Boden answers coldly.

« We have to go! Take your equipment! » I throw on a whim.

« Casey, no! »Boden orders.

« But … »

« There is no 'but', Matt, it's an order! You stay here until further notice! »Boden challenges me.

« I have to make sure Gabby is alright … » I beg him.

« Casey, it's too dangerous! »

« Too dangerous? Making sure my wife is alive is well worth taking the risk! »

« Casey, be reasonable! » Severide grabs me by the arm.

« Reasonable? Be reasonable? You want me to be reasonable? » I see red. I get out of his tether, and begin to head towards the garage, everyone running behind me.

« Casey! »

« Casey, you have to stay here! You can not do anything else on the spot! » Hermann intervened.

« What would you do if it was Cindy or one of your children there? » I asked him dryly by putting on my jacket and opening the door of the truck.

« Casey! You stay here, it's an order! » Boden tries to hold me back.

« Chief, he ... He's right … » Hermann interposed, before joining me in front of the truck.

« I don't force anyone to come with me, everyone is free to do what it seems good to do, but there is no way I stand here waiting for I don't know what news ... Your coworkers are there, they are present on the scene of a more than probable terrorist attack ... And ...And one of them ... It's ... It's your sister … » I say looking at Cruz, Otis or Severide. « Your daughter … » staring at Boden and Hermann. « And most importantly, one of them is my wife. MY WIFE! The love of my life ... I ... I need to get out there, I need to see what is happening ... I need to find her, I need to see With my own eyes that she is doing well … » I continue, tears running down my cheeks. I turned to Boden one last time: « You can not stop me ... I don't care to lose my job for not respecting the orders, I don't care to get fired or to finish my career behind a desk, because my life is not just my job, it comes down to this woman… To Gabby, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time today, and my only priority right now is to make sure she's fine and ... If it's not the case, to help her or to do everything in my power to make her safe... Now you are free to act in your souls and consciences. Those who want to join me, you are welcome. The others, just know that I would never blame you … »

One by one, everyone comes closer to me, puts on his boots in heavy silence and each one joins his place in his respective truck. Boden nods, which I interpret as a sign of approval. He understands that he can never prevent us from going there.

* * *

We arrive on site a few minutes later and the scene that unfolds before our eyes is out of the ordinary. The sirens of succor mingled with the cries of distress. The flashing lights are distinguished through thick smoke. A smell of sulfur emerges and mixes with the odors of blood of the many wounded and victims. Dust particles fly around us. People are running in all directions, some are interrogated by the police and other security forces dispatched on the spot. I hear phrases of phrases: « _There was a strong detonation_ _…_ », «I _was pulled by the arm and I heard cries_ _… »_ , « _Right beside me, someone fell to the ground and I started to run_ _…_ ». We all look around, we are shocked, speechless. Nobody speaks, in the middle of this scene of chaos hangs a strange silence. Ours. We are stunned. We turn on ourselves to understand the organization of the relief, when suddenly Chief Tiberg runs towards us with behind him, a blonde paramedic. Brett. Brett is here. Alive. And there I feel my heart accelerate, my legs trembled and my stomach squeezed. I am scared. I'm afraid of what I'm going to discover. I am afraid of what I will learn. Boden joins Tiberg halfway, I'm on his heels.

« Brett, how are you? » Boden asks.

« Shaken, but I'm fine ... Just a few scratches, nothing very bad … » she replies, shocked.

« What happened? » Boden questions her.

« We were … » she begins to explain before I interrupt and ask her quickly: « Where is Gabby? »

« Lieutenant, we need to talk, » Chief Tiberg answers for her. I feel my body let go when Severide and Hermann each catch me by one arm to prevent me from falling to the ground.

« What? What ... What happens? » I begin to cry.

« Casey … » Brett approaches me, and puts her hand on my chest.

« No ... No, I don't want to hear it … »

« Lieutenant Casey, Dawson is alive, but … » Tiberg explains.

« But what? Damn it! What is going on? I want to know, say so! » I get angry.

« The victim for which we were called at first was an intelligence officer … » Brett explains.

« According to police sources, he was spotted by one of the possible terrorists while he was spinning a few days ago and this would have triggered to today's move. The agent was caught in his own game, we don't know anything else for the moment, except that shortly before the explosions and shots, one of them took hostage the victim and … » Tiberg pauses.

« And Gabby … » I collapse.

« They are entrenched in the Park Grill Restaurant with probable other wounded person and victims … » Tiberg continues to inform us about the current situation. « Relief is on the ground to provide first aid to the most seriously wounded while waiting for transfers them to the city's hospitals, a makeshift hospital has been set up on the other side of the park to treat the highest injuries, a crisis cell has been set up ... Thirty dead people are currently deploring. The police and the SWAT are doing their job to find out how many people are being held hostage, whether there are wounded inside … » he finishes. I feel empty, but not being able to hear more, I find the strength to run towards the scene of the drama. Severide, Hermann and others try, in vain, to hold me back. Military, police, elite forces. They are all there, their faces are closed, the helmets are curled over their heads, the weapons are set against their chest. I run towards them at full speed, I try to pass the safety barriers, but I quickly get back to my place: « Sir, you cannot cross this line. »

« But I'm a fireman! » I try.

« You must wait! » The policemen replied firmly.

« But ... But this is my wife! » I implore.

* * *

 **A/N : **Here was the first part, I didn't have the time to write more. So what did you think? Don't forget to leave a review. See you soon, G.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hello everyone! Thank you for the returns and comments on this one-shot, I'm glad you love it. I hope you'll love this second part as much as the first one. So, i've started this one-shot because I wanted to finally see/hear the words « my wife », but I'm satisfied with the « This is my husband, Matt », it was so perfect! FINALLY! Can't wait for the next episodes to see the ring(s?) and hopefully a proper wedding night.

In the meantime, you will have this new chapter to wait.

Have a good read,

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

« But I'm a fireman! » I try.

« You must wait! » The policemen replied firmly.

« But ... But this is my wife! » I implore.

« Sir, you are on the scene of a terrorist attack. As long as the SWAT does not launch the assault or has made sure that the place is safe, nobody can cross this area, firemen, policemen or whoever. The rule is the same for everyone. So please, be reasonable and let us do our job. »

« Your job? YOUR JOB? » I get angry. « You will wait hours and hours to intervene, as usual. My wife is in this building, my wife is in danger, do something! MOVE ON! ACT! She or the other victims don't have hours in front of them if they are surrounded by terrorists and you know it as well as I do! But shit, DO SOMETHING! » I cried, but the soldiers in front of me remained impassive. I look at them one by one, crazy with rage in front of so little compassion even though I know they cannot do anything at the moment. « Well, stay here as you know how to do it so well, if I have to go and get my wife by myself, I will go! I will not let her languish for hours, she must be afraid, she might even be wounded, I will not wait here with folded arms! » I pester and nag one last time before turning back. I walk among the victims who receive first aid, police and security forces in boiling, bomb squads in search of possible other bombs. I look around, and for the first time in my life I feel an immense fear. We always think this kind of things happens to others. I stagger, the darkest thoughts invade my mind, Gabby's face appears in front of my eyes, I see her smile, my eyes fill with tears, my chest tightens, I look everyone in the eye, I suspect everyone around me. My legs drop me, and I collapse on the ground, hands on my knees. I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I feel alone in front of all this. We have no information, nobody gives us any information. I need to know what is going on, I need to know if there are victims or injured people, I need to put my arms around my wife and hug her very hard and make sure she will be with me until the end of our days. I have to act. I have to go get her. I gotta get her out of there. With a burst of energy, I get up, more determined than ever. I catch my helmet dropped to the ground and join the truck. The guys are scattered: the Chief is talking with the police, the members of Squad have been requisitioned to help provide first aid and to clear the last victims of the bombing scene, the truck members help bomb squads in search of possible explosive devices in the vicinity of the park. I take advantage of being alone around our vehicles to take the equipment I might need without anyone seeing me. They would all try to stop me, I know it. They would be right, but I have to go.

I go away discreetly from the crowd, I put my complete equipment to appear as professional as possible and walk straight ahead without ever turning, when all of a sudden I run into someone. I raise my head, and in front of me, Severide. He looks at me, shaking his head: « Do you really think you can disappear without anyone noticing? ». I don't answer him, I look at him without saying a word. « What are you going to do, Matt? », I still don't say anything. « Matt, I know you're worried to death, we all are, believe me, we understand how you feel. But… But you're not Superman, dammit, you cannot bypass the SWAT. Let them do their job, they don't need another person in danger or to waste their time running after you to prevent you from making a huge mistake. Matt ... Please, say something… »

« What is going on here? » Chief Boden interrupts us. I look at my feet, Boden knows me enough to already know the answer to this question. Severide looks at us alternately, not knowing what to answer either. « Don't tell me that's what I think… » Boden gets exasperated. He stared at me: « Matt ... Look at me! ». I raise my eyes, my throat tightens, I swallow my tears. « Matt, we came here in the hope of helping, but as you can see, the situation is very complex and risky, I'm sorry to tell you that, but you cannot do anything. Despite your great qualities, and you know that I know and appreciate them, you cannot cope with the elite forces. Let them do their job, they'll go and free the hostages, I can promise you that. You must be strong, you must believe. You must believe that Gabby will come back, you must believe that as soon as possible she will again be in your arms. You must believe it, Matt. Hope is our only chance today. There's always hope. You hear me? » He approaches me, he grabs me by the collar of my jacket, and repeats: « Do you hear me? Hope Lives, Matt. Everything will be fine, everything will eventually come to terms. You have to believe it. For you. For her. You must be strong and courageous. For her. For Gabby. Do you hear me? » I don't answer, I just look at him, so he continues: « Do not put yourself in danger, you risk slowing down operations and poisoning things. When Gabby comes out, safe and sound, she'll need you. She'll want to see you. She'll want you to take her in your arms. She'll want you to kiss her. I can assure you that she will not want to know you are in danger, and that she will be angry with you for risking your own life for her. You know her better than all of us, and deep down, you know very well that she would want you to stay there, safe, waiting for her, and not that you risk your life for hers. »

« With all due respect, Chief, risking my life for hers is what every husband would do for his wife. As I said earlier, my wife is worth taking the risk. My wife is worth the danger. I'm not going to sit there with my arms crossed. I have nothing to do with your orders today, you can't keep me to make every effort to find my wife. I know you enough to know that you would do the same for Donna. So either you help me or you pretend you didn't see anything and you let me do what I have to do. I know I'm not a policeman, I know I'm not a military man, I know that in the face of a terrorist I don't have the weapons to fight, but I also know that I can help, and I'll do it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have no more time to lose. I prefer to waste time later, in my couch, with the woman I love. » I gave him a last look, before turning my attention to Severide. « Are you coming, or not? » He looked at the Chief for a second, and joined me. The chief shook his head, as a sign of despair, before just telling us to be careful.

We don't waste any more time, we go to the park entrance to get a plan. The entire park has been closed, but the security perimeter set up by elite forces around the site of the hostage-taking is more limited. We see snipers all around the perimeter, above the Cloud Gate, and at the level of Chase Promenade Central. We hide in the trees time to study the different possibilities. The restaurant is accessible from the inside of the park, but also by Michigan Avenue. « Matt, you know that I support you and that I will do everything in my power to help you, but we have no information. We, at least, need to know where he is holding them hostage… » Severide says before being interrupted by a hoarse voice: « Really, guys? ». We look at each other with big and surprises eyes before turning around simultaneously. Facing us, Voight, whom I have never been so happy to see, stands next to Antonio. His face is defeated, his eyes are red. We settle down, knowing so well what the other feels. He approaches me and takes me in his arms. He whispers in my ear: « We'll get her out there, I promise you! ».

I move away from him and look at Voight. « Are you here to help us or to lecture us? »

« Boden doesn't approve what you are doing, but he doesn't want you to do any nonsense, so he called us for help. I don't know what you will make me do, but we will come with you and help you. We were able to get some information. The SWAT has a visual on the scene of the hostage-taking. There would be three assailants and about 20 hostages in the room, mostly people who were having lunch. Two of the terrorists would enter the restaurant at the time of the explosion on the other side of the park. The third then joined them with Gabby and the bullet wounded intelligence officer. They are grouped in the main room of the restaurant. According to the images, it doesn't seem to be any casualties at the moment. They are installed in a circle in the room. The terrorists seem to be a little off center. According to the special forces, they are not heavily armed and would not have explosive belts. »

« So what are they waiting for to take action? » I ask.

« It's not that simple, Matt. Above all, they must ensure that they don't risk the lives of the hostages. They study the possibilities of intrusion, they try to get in touch and listen to their demands to act in the right way. » Antonio explains.

« This is what I propose… » Voight starts to explain his plan. « I am in direct contact with special agents. They took advantage of a moment of misguided terrorists to position the snipers at the various entrances to the restaurant. Some are behind the restaurant, near us. They want to enter through the cellar of the restaurant which has direct access into the main room through a small trap door. That is where you can intervene. We will equip you with a bullet-proof vest below your uniform and earpieces and you will help the elite forces to enter the building. If their plan works they will be able to reach the terrorists through the small trap as the forces outside the building can enter the restaurant room and evacuate the hostages. »

« You know, when you put it like that, it sounds so simple… » Severide says, looking at me.

« Go now, there's no time to lose! » I beg. All four of us, we set off. We join the special forces positioned a few meters from us. We equip ourselves, we listen to the safety instructions and the recommendations. Severide begins by discreetly opening the access to the basement of the restaurant. He works methodically, without worrying about everything that is going on around him, more concentrated than ever. Access to the basement is very narrow for the armed forces. With the little material we have in our possession, we try to enlarge the space as much as possible in order to pass as easily as possible. Severide goes first and helps the men to integrate the building. I let Voight and Antonio pass in front of me and I introduce myself last. The room is dark and damp. Boxes hang in the middle of the room. I can see a small wooden staircase. Probably the one that leads to the trap. With a nod, I show the direction to the special agents. They look all around them, they communicate by signs that I do not understand, which is very frustrating. They use infrared lamps to check the places. One of them approaches the stairs to check the stability. One by one, they position themselves on the stairs. They call me to check the hatch and see how to open it discreetly. I sneak in between them as they communicate with the outside to check that everyone is ready. I activate to open the trap with the help of Severide, and the rest is a huge hubbub for us. We hear shouts, calls for help, shots. It's the total blackness for us who are still on the stairs, protected by Voight and Antonio who are in the front line behind the armed forces. The seconds pass, the longest seconds of my life. My body trembles. My heart is tight. My throat ties.

« Neutralized targets, » I hear and I take these words as a sign that the field is free. I detach myself from Severine's grip and climb the remaining steps three by three, jostling everyone in passing. Once I entered the room, the scene in front of me is a real carnage. Three bodies are lying on the ground and bathed in blood. Members of the special forces seem to be touching. I dare not look behind the bar for fear of discovering the horror. I swallow my saliva, put my hands on the bar to help me get up and I look. The windows are broken. Shards of glass are everywhere in the room. Small blood stains are on the ground. The furniture is returned. People are lying on the ground with their hands on their heads as a sign of protection. Policemen and snipers check that they are not armed to ensure there were no other terrorists. I scan the room with my eyes. Men and women of all ages. Browns, reds, blondes. Whites, blacks, Asians. No one seems seriously injured, scratches, small superficial wounds. But my eyes don't find what they are looking for right away. « Where is she? » I panic.

« She must not be very far, don't worry, we will find her, » Severide tries to reassure me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

« I can't… I can't see her! »

« Matt, calm down! Maybe she's in another room with the bullet wounded… We will ask people and we will find, I promise! » he says, kneeling next to two people: « Have you seen a brown Latina paramedic? »

« Uh… Sorry, I… I don't remember… It's chaos… » the blonde lady answers him, visibly confused.

« Maybe you should look in the next room, some people have been sidelined, » an old gentleman tells us. We thank him with a look. We search every corner of the main room, but no chance. We look on the exterior terrace which is also in a pitiful state, first aid is given to the survivors, but still no Gabby in sight. Antonio shouts her name on the outside, unanswered.

« Matt, don't lose hope, she's necessarily here, » Severide reassures me once again.

« Gabby! Gabby! » I scream out loud. « Gabby, baby, please answer… » I say, out of breath. Anxiety and fear take over me. We continue our research in the restaurant's kitchens. We follow traces of blood, and behind the professional stoves, we see legs on the ground. I put my hand on my mouth as we continue to approach. Severide leans on the gas stove and leans. I hold my breath until he laughs. I look at him, bewildered, not understanding what can be funny in this kind of situation. He continues to laugh, without giving me any information. I then imitate him and lean to see what it is hiding behind the furniture while Severide finally speak: « Gabriela Casey, always there to save the day! ». And then I see her. She is crouching, her knees on the ground, her hair in battle, her face pale and tired, her eyes red and pitted, her clothes torn and covered with blood, and her hands on the abdomen of a man. But, despite the circumstances, her smile matches Kelly's laugh. She's smiling. She looks relieved, and that's all I need to know right now. « Gabby… Gabs… » I start crying. « Oh my god, are you okay? » I ask her, bypassing the furniture to get closer to her. She just looks at me, eyes full of tears and she gives me the smile that she reserves only for me. Our little moment is interrupted by paramedics who come to take charge of the wounded. Gabby releases the compression, and leans towards the man who tries to speak: « Tha... Thank… you… »

« Shhh, keep your energy, you're going to need it... You hold on for me , okay? You own me theta honor! » She smiled at him before giving him a pat on the shoulder. Once he is taken in charge and taken to the ambulance, she drops completely to the floor, her back against the cupboards, she closes her eyes and takes a long and deep breath. I kneel in front of her and lay my hands on her knees. I look at her, I need to soak up her, her face, her body, I need to make sure she's fine. She finally opens her eyes of which escape a few tears. She looks at me tenderly before finally opening her mouth: « I know I'm covered in blood and frankly not very attractive right now, but I really need a hug… » and I laugh before squeezing her very hard against me. She wipes her hands full of blood on my uniform, but I don't care, she's there, she's in my arms and that's all that matters. I move away from our embrace to kiss her passionately, before Antonio and Severide interrupted us and kissed her in turn.

* * *

The hours that followed were complicated, between testimonies, interrogations, medical and psychological examinations. I stay away but still have an eye on Gabby. She's holding up, but I apprehend the moment when the adrenaline will go down. After 10pm, we are finally allowed to leave the premises. We join the firehouse with the trucks. Once there, Antonio, Severide, the Chief and the other members of the firehouse are holding us for a few moments to make sure that Gabby is okay, that she has nothing and to say nice words to her in the ear.

« You two, go home and take all the time you need! » Chief tells us before taking Gabby in his arms one last time. « You know, Gabby, you've the best husband in the world, he would do anything for you… » he smiles at her, before taking me in his arms in my turn. « Take good care of yourselves! I don't want to see you here for several days! ». On these last words, I take my bag and Gabby's one. I put my arm around her waist and tightly tight against me as we leave the garage. I put a soft kiss on her temple, and without saying a word, we go home. I make us sink a hot bath while Gabby undresses in the room. I watch her on the doorstep, she seems lost in her thoughts . We enjoy this bath together, Gabby has her back against my chest. Our fingers are interlocked on Gabby's belly. My chin is on her shoulder. I put a sweet kiss there before going to her earlobe, and murmur in her ear: « You really scared me today, Gabby. I was so afraid of never kissing you again, taking you in my arms again... I don't know what I would do without you! My love, don't ever do that to me ever again! » I said, holding her tightly in my arms. I put my head in the crock of her neck once again and press sweet and delicate kisses there, as I know she likes it.

« Even if it means a little reaction to the stress of the day? » she teases me turning herself in my arms to face me, reminding me a great night we've shared together a few years ago after a hard call. I straighten up and my face lights up immediately. My hands pass from the small of her back to her hips. I look at her straight in the eyes, I admire her, I absorb her beauty. « I thought you were never going to mention it, » I laughed before kissing her passionately. Her lips are soft. I realize all that I could have lost today because of this crazy world, and I cannot help but want more. « I need to feel you close to me, against me... I need you to prove to me that you are there, that you are real, that you are there in front of me, with me, » I said in a voice full of emotion. She makes me stop by kissing me fervently. She then moved her lips to my neck and kissed all over it. I tilted my head a little bit and she nibbled on my ear. She ran her fingers down my wet chest, to my length and she slowly begins stroking it as she kisses my neck again. I let out a small moan and she moved her hands a bit faster. « Baby… » I moan in her ear. « Gabby, please… » she loved teasing me. She smiled and kissed me on the lips before going down to my chest again and taking me in her mouth. « Aah… Oh my god… Thank you for that,» I mutter as I pick her up.

« No problem… » she smiles as I begin to rub my length against her center. « Oh… Maybe, we could continue this in our bedroom… »

« Good idea, babe, » I smile as I take her in my arms to get out of the bath. My hard member presses against her bottom belly. Naked skin against bare skin, wet skin against wet skin, I carry her to our room as she kisses me on every spot she can. She kisses my forehead, my nose and then my lips. I lay her delicately in the center of our bed and position myself on top of her. Our lips are quickly locked in another heated kiss as our hands travel each other's body. My mouth quickly founds her right breast while my hand is palming the other one. Gabby throws her head back if pleasure as my name roll of her mouth. My tongue rolls around her nipples. I leave a trail of kisses from her chest to her flat stomach. « Oh, Matt… » she moans as I approach the zone where she wants me the most. I place slow kisses on her thighs which are shaking of pleasure. I pose a last delicate kiss on her core as I insert a finger inside of her. « Oh, god, Matt! » she catches the sheets. I work faster and faster until Gabby's orgasm rips her, and I smile, proud of myself for making her feel this way so quickly. All of a sudden, she returns us to position herself over me. Her breasts brush my chest, my belly and finally my hard member. She puts a sweet kiss on it, but I can't hold it anymore : « Gabby, I need you… Right now… » I say as she positions her core against my hard member. I smirk as she guides my hard member to her entrance and in one slow movement I push into her. She moves up and down, looking me in the eyes, not breaking eye contact.

« Does it feels good? » I seductively whisper in her ear and she whimpered in response. We continue to look into each other's eyes filled with love and lust. I love when we make love like this, slow and not breaking eye contact. It's intense and we both feel it. Gabby picked up the pace a bit and start to moan more frequently and bite her lips still looking down at me. I smirk and give her a chaste passionate kiss. « Pick it up a bit, » I whisper in her ear as she starts moving faster on top of me, the thrusts becoming too pleasurable. She throws her head back as she moans loudly. I begin to work with her and thrust myself in deeper and deeper. I start moving in an erratic place suddenly needing to release. Gabby still has her head back, moans falling from her sensual lips. She arched her back off and moans, loudly letting go as I did as well. She slowly thrust myself out of her and we both breath heavily. She moves to my lips and whisper against them: « I love you, thanks for coming to save me today… »

« I love you too, » I kiss her lips. « You can thank me again and again… Are you up for round two? » I ask her, smirking, as she raises her eyebrows.

* * *

 **A/N** : And this is the end of this one-shot. I hope you loved it. I wanted Matt to save Gabby, but I also wanted something real, so I hope it's not too bad. See you soon on Fanfiction Land, Love, G.


End file.
